Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS Fanfic One-Shot: A Visitor From Above
by kemix0711
Summary: Their mission complete, Team 5DS separated eight years ago. Now, an old friend comes to each of them, but in a form none of them expected.


Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS Fanfic One-Shot: A Visitor from Above

It was a dark and stormy night when I arrived. I stepped into the New Domino City Ener-D Research Facility, squeezing the water out of my hair to keeping it from dripping. With it dried, I flipped it back and looked around, surveying the dark hallways for anybody around. Right then, a guard came by.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, the door was open, so I let myself in."

"What? But I thought the staff was supposed to lock that door…anyway, what's your business here?"

"I wanted to speak to Dr. Fudo. He IS still here, correct?"

"Uh…well, yes, but…"

"Perfect! I'll wait by the control center." I then left for the control center, leaving the guard scratching his head. I traversed the dark halls until I made it to my destination. I saw the computers used by numerous researchers daily to provide Ener-D for the entire city. They were running automatically, with the Planetary Particles inside the Ener-D reactor giving power to so many people across the country.

"Uh…I'm afraid it's 10 PM, far past closing time," a voice said. I turned to see the man I was looking for.

"Sorry, Dr. Fudo. I was just taking a moment to admire your work." I looked back at the control center. "…it's amazing, what you've managed to do in my absence."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, but just call me Gabriel," I answered. Later, after the rain had cleared up, we left the building.

"So, Mr. Gabriel, exactly what were you looking for me for?"

"I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you. It's been…what, eight years since I saw you and the others?"

"Others?"

"Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo and Luna, of course."

"How…do you know me?"

"…I've been a part of your life since you were born. And I know I'm responsible for many of the bad things in your life. All because of Zero Reverse…"

"Wh-what are you saying?! It was Roman Goodwin who-"

"And that's why I'm responsible. I thought with my power, he could go down the straight and narrow, but…well, you know the result. The Satellite was torn from the city, and you were bereft a family. So…I'm sorry." As I said these things, I heard more thunder rumbling in the distance.

"…many things have changed since then. And my father was still there to guide me. Besides, I still had my friends to keep me going through the hard times. Without their help, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"…very true."

"Things turned out well. And even if they're not here, we're still connected. They give me the strength now as they always have."

"Heh, well said. I'm going to visit them soon, too. But after that, I'll be back."

"What for?" I pulled a card out of thin air.

"I wanted a chance to duel you. In this form, I'm able to enjoy the pleasures mortal life forms can experience. Of course, I wouldn't be completely ready without my vassals." Upon saying this, I showed him my card.

"What?! But that's…" He searched his pockets until he found his card. "But how…"

"I know a few tricks. So will you accept my duel?" He thought for a while, then grinned.

"All right. It's been a while, but I look forward to it!"

"Heh. So do I, Yusei." It was then that a ray of red light emerged from me and I transformed into my true form.

"It…it can't be…" Yusei said, his face filled with shock.

"I'll see you very soon, Yusei!" I said, flying into the night sky.

The hands of the clock on Big Ben struck 4:00. Many students came out of a university: some looking happy, some looking stressed, some distracted by a beautiful young woman with green hair walking down the steps. She came to the sidewalk, looking around, and then finally let out a sigh.

"Late again," she said.

"That does seem to be his idiom," I said, coming up next to her.

"Wah! I…uh…hello," she said, turning away.

"Good to see you again, Luna."

"Wait…you know me?"

"Quite well. Call me Gabriel."

"Um…I, uh, I bet he's just down the street! Yup, that's it! I better go-" Luna said frantically.

"Luna, where are your manners?" a voice said. "You mustn't be rude to him!"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…!" Luna protested.

"Hello there, Ancient Fairy Dragon. Glad to see you're doing well."

"The same to you, sir."

"Sir? Wait…that means…!" Luna exclaimed, pointing at me in shock.

"In the flesh. But let's keep that between us until your brother gets here."

"Oh. Uh…sure." Just then, a Turbo Duelist rode up on his Duel Runner.

"Hey! What are you doing to my sister?!" the guy said, taking his helmet off and glaring at me.

"Speak of the devil."

"Leo! Don't be rude, he's not what he seems!"

"Whaddya mean?!" Leo asked. Luna whispered in his ear, and Leo just laughed. "Okay, I'll bite: why don't you prove it?"

"Certainly," I said, conjuring up three cards out of thin air.

"What the-?!" Luna and Leo exclaimed. They searched their purse and decks, respectively, until they found their cards.

"As for why I copied them, I need them for an upcoming event in New Domino City. Oh, the time! I'm sorry I kept you; you were planning on going out with your parents for a special dinner, right?"

"No, no. It's no trouble at all!" Luna insisted.

"H-h-h-how are you like that?" Leo stammered.

"It's what I do whenever I can. Being what I am, I can't often partake in the joys of human life whenever you-know-who is awakened, but when that's not the case, I can be like this and enjoy life. And I'm really glad to see you two are enjoying your lives here."

"Yeah, we've changed a whole lot because of you and the others!" Luna said.

"I'm very glad for you both. Now then, I believe you're about to get a call." Sure enough, Leo's Duel Runner rang. Leo answered it and started apologizing to the person on the other line. I began to leave, but Luna caught my arm.

"Can't you come with us? We'd love to introduce you to our parents!"

"No, I'd hate to be a bother. Besides, I need to be moving on. It was good to see both of you!" I said, waving as I left.

"Goodbye!" "Give Yusei and the others our best!" they called. Luna hopped on Leo's Duel Runner and they rode off into the city. I happily watched them go, hoping they wouldn't run into a bus.

"Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Show this wannabe who the Master of Faster is! Absolute Power Force!" Red Dragon Archfiend clawed at the opponent's Revived King Ha Des, destroying it and wiping out the opponent's Life Points.

"Aaaaaand it's over! Once again, the reigning Champion has shown us all how it's done! The winner is Jack…ATLAS!" Jack Atlas emerged from his Duel Runner, holding a fist out to his screaming fans. He was escorted off by two race queens, then signed autographs and shook hands with fans. After it was all over, he went back to a penthouse, awaiting his last duel of the day. A woman brought him his favorite: a Blue-Eyes Mountain. The woman left, and Jack took a sip, enjoying the view of the city lights at night.

"Nice view, isn't it?" I asked, sitting right next to him.

"WHOA!" Jack shouted, dropping his coffee. He looked at it, then glared at me. "Watch it, mate! That was my favorite coffee! And on such good linen!"

"Calm down, Jack. Your linen is fine, and your coffee's right there!"

"Well, of course it's right WHAT THE DEUCE?!" Jack looked at the table to see two Blue-Eyes Mountains on a table, and the table was sitting on clean linen.

"Now then, shall we?" I asked, taking a sip of one of the Blue-Eyes Mountains.

"Um…all right," Jack said, taking the other one. "Who exactly are you?"

"I go by Gabriel. I was able to see you and my vassal win today. A rather quick duel, I must say."

"Hmph, it's to be expected. I AM the Champion, after all."

"True. I wonder how you'll do against Crow a few weeks from now?"

"He won't defeat me. Don't get me wrong; he's a powerful duelist, and a close personal friend of mine, but I won't let anyone defeat me!"

"Heh, you never change, Jack. But it's good to see that you still value your bonds."

"Sure enough. By the way, what did you mean by 'my vassal?'"

"This," I said, pulling a card out of thin air.

"What the-?!" Jack said, dropping his coffee on the linen again.

"*sigh* I probably should've warned you about that. Here," I said, fixing everything.

"How did you get that card?! Give it back!"

"Check your deck." Jack did, and he found his card.

"That can't be! How did you do that? And how did you fix the linen and coffee? TWICE? Don't tell me you're…"

"Then I won't. Let's just say appearances can be deceiving," I said, getting up to leave. "But…before I go, I'm glad to see how much you've grown. Just be sure to not let your bonds go."

"…of course not. I learned that from you," Jack said, a smile forming on his face.

"Good luck in your duel, 'Master of Faster.' See you again soon." I left with Jack giving me a thumbs-up.

"Did you see that duel yesterday?" "Jack was SO AWESOME!" "I wanna be his wife!" "Oh please!" As I was walking down the street, I saw these kids raving over Jack's duel the previous day. I chuckled at their antics, but then sensed danger.

"Hey, you! STOP!" I shouted, running forward to keep them from going into the street. I pulled them back and ran in front of an oncoming car, pushing it to make it stop and deploy the airbag. Worried, I ran to the front door and found an unconscious girl at the wheel. "Are you all right? Wake up!" I said. No response, so I picked her up.

"What happened?!" a policeman shouted, running up. A man jumped out of the back seat and ran. "Hey, get back here!" When they were gone, I pulled a bottle of sleeping drugs out of the back seat, deducing that he had drugged her and caused her to pass out at the wheel. Luckily, I knew exactly where to take her. At the hospital, I brought some flowers up to her room to find a woman with dark red hair next to her bed.

"Will she be all right?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. A few bumps here and there, but she'll wake up soon. What about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern, Akiza."

"Hold on. You know me?"

"Heheh, I can't tell you how many times I've heard that this week! Well, I could, but you get the point."

"Who are you, exactly?"

"Gabriel. That's my name when I'm like this."

"Uh, 'like this'?"

"In this form. I'm sure my vassal here could vouch for me," I said, pulling another card out of thin air and showing it to her.

"That's…that's my…!" she said, then checked her coat pocket. Sure enough, the same card was inside.

"So, can you guess who I am?"

"I…have a pretty good idea."

"Then I feel I owe you an apology. Thanks to me, you suffered so much as a child…so many people did, in fact, but…"

"No. Don't say that. You've done so much for me as well! You brought the light back to my life: my friends, my family…my powers for healing…I'm grateful for it all."

"…I'm really proud of you, Akiza. Oh, she's about to wake up. I'd better go."

"Wait!...if you see Yusei…um…" Akiza stammered.

"Don't worry, I'll give him your best. But after I have my duel with him!"

"…right! Best of luck to both of you!"

"Same to you!" I said as I left the room. I could see Akiza still blushing at what she wanted me to tell Yusei, but I knew exactly what to say instead.

"Yeah, I'm Crow Hogan. And you are…?"

"Call me Gabriel. And I'm here for a few reasons."

I had managed to make it to Crow's place to talk with him. He was in his garage, tuning up his Duel Runner for an upcoming duel.

"All right, lay them on me."

"Well, the first one is my vassal here," I said, pulling one last card out of thin air.

"Hey! That card-! How'd you do that?! And why?"

"It's one of my special traits. And Yusei Fudo is why. I'm about to return to New Domino City for a duel with him, but I wanted to stop by here first."

"Whoa…that takes guts, pal."

"Well, that's why I needed the card. But don't worry, yours is right here," I said, pulling his card out of thin air and handing it to him.

"Uh…thanks. But what were the other reasons?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. My second reason is…to apologize. For Zero Reverse."

"Huh…? But that was over twenty years ago."

"But you were so affected by it…losing your parents…"

"I had a great family, even without my parents. I had great friends, and plenty of kids to look after to make sure they had family, too. Things turned out well, so don't feel bad…even though I had no idea what you're feeling bad for."

"Well…that's good to hear, Crow. Oh, I nearly forgot my final reason: have you been in touch with those kids you mentioned?"

"Not much. But I know they're doing well, helping Martha out around the Satellite, so that's good enough for me!"

"Ah, but they miss you so much! I went to see them before going on my journey, and they wanted me to give you this," I said, pulling out a note the kids had given me. They had written that they wanted to see Crow again, and they even signed it; all of them. Crow read it, tears forming up in his eyes. As they flowed down his face, he smiled as he wrote on another piece of paper.

"Give them this, Mr. Gabriel," Crow said, handing me the note.

"I will. And best of luck against Jack! I watched his duel the other day, and he's strong as ever."

"Yeah? Well, so am I!" Crow said. "Thank you…for everything."

"It's I who should be thanking you. Farewell," I said, transforming into my true form.

"I…I can't believe it! It was you all along?!" Crow called.

"See you again, my friend!" I called before flying off.

As I flew back to New Domino City, I passed Akiza's hospital and could see her waving with the girl from the accident watching. I passed over a Duel Stadium where Jack was about to make a speech. The crowd was stunned, but Jack grinned and pointed up at me, as if to say farewell. I passed by Big Ben, where Leo and Luna were with their parents. They waved at me as I passed by, their parents in awe. Finally, after passing the seas, I spotted the sun coming up over the Satellite. I landed on the roof of Martha's orphanage, slipping the note from Crow into Martha's room.

"Morning, stranger!" a voice said. I looked to see a red Duel Runner on the ground and a familiar friend inside it.

"Hello, Yusei. How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Martha told me about you. I learned about the note for Crow, so I figured you'd stop by here first."

"You never change, Yusei," I said, pulling out a Duel Disk of my own design. I then grew red wings as Yusei started up his Duel Runner. I flew behind him as we made our way to the Duel Highway.

"Ready to do this?" Yusei called.

"I am, Yusei!" I said, pulling out the cards I'd gathered: Stardust Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Power Tool Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, and Blackwing Dragon. I looked at these cards, thinking about them representing the bonds between the six that I'd met. Even apart, bonds as strong as theirs could never be severed. And I'd never felt more proud to see it: of all the people I'd known over the years, I'd never met anyone like Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, or Leo. "With my vassals at my side, and your friends' good wishes with you, this will be a duel for the ages!"

"I agree! It's time to rev it up, Crimson Dragon!" Yusei called to me as we sped ahead.

"LET'S DUEL!"

The End


End file.
